


We Got Married

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple, Modern Era, as always, but accidentally, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: Waking up with a hangover in the morning without any recollection of the night before, Zoya and Nikolai are up for another headache because of their new status.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	We Got Married

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Grishaverse Mini Bang! Check out the amazing fanarts by @notbynary and @ninaaswaffles on Tumblr! <3

Nikolai woke up to a throbbing pain in his head. Even opening his eyes was a challenge, everything was trying to knock him out to oblivion and slowly becoming successful, but he stood his ground.

“Fuck,” Nikolai muttered as he brought a hand up to his temple to massage it. When he finally had the strength to open his eyes, the world was still spinning and threatening to black out, but he fought to stay awake and turned to the side.

It was then he felt a breath on his neck from did he stop his movements, and the sudden weight of someone pressed tightly against his side snapped him awake fully. He turned his head slightly to the side and was greeted with a mess of ebony hair of a certain someone that he was sure he knew who it was.

Almost half of Zoya’s body was perched on top of him and her arm was sprawled over his chest, pinning him down tightly on the couch. Nikolai winced through another wave of headache that hit. How had they gotten into this position, anyway? His memories were a blur of loud laughter and endless shots of alcohol of Zoya’s birthday blast. Aside from that, there was a huge blank space in between that needed to be filled.

Nikolai carefully untangled the arm on his chest without risking to wake the raven-haired woman up because he was very much aware of her wrath when disturbed during her sleep even at the slightest state. And he was definitely going to get axed when she woke up and realize that they had been _this_ close. He still loved his life to be cut short. Though as much as he wanted to stay in this position for much longer—probably even forever—his head needed to be soothed with painkillers.

A few gentle tugs later, Zoya involuntarily moved away from him and turned to her side, finally putting off her weight from him all the while mumbling to herself. Nikolai gave a sigh of relief and rolled to his side, only to be met with the edge of the couch and he fell right off with a string of curses.

It was a good thing that the floor was carpeted and it somehow cushioned his fall a bit. The abruptness of the act sent another wave of dizziness to him, making Nikolai struggle to sit up and using the glass table as his support. It had been a while since he got wasted like this. The last time he had, he woke up by the stairs of his unit, legs spread on the steps, and he spent most of the day in bed because of a terrible headache.

Nikolai had vowed not to do that again, but the circumstances seemed to not be on his side.

A small patch of paper on the glass surface caught his eye and he squinted to see something scribbled on it. He didn’t know if it was the font that was shitty or just his vision swimming, but he did recognize it as David’s handwriting—the messy strokes of lines adding to the swirling of his vision.

_Sorry to leave the mess for a while. We’ll be back in an hour, just went out to get breakfast. If you wake up before we come back, painkillers are in the cupboard by the kitchen. – D & G_

_P.S._

_Enjoy your new status!_

_New what?_ Nikolai frowned at the note. It didn’t make any sense at all. Or had he missed something?

As if on cue, a memory flashed in his mind of him taking off the chain around his neck that held his father’s ring, and the rest was blank. He whipped a hand up to his throat, feeling the absence of the necklace and sending his mind to a panic. What if he had been dared to do something crazy to it? Though he wasn’t that close with his family, the ring was still an heirloom, and Nikolai would never forgive himself if he lost it due to his own recklessness.

He started to pat down on the carpet just in case it fell right over when he removed it from his neck. As he was doing so, he was berating himself in his mind for being so drunk to not be able to remember anything from the previous night.

A gleam at the corner of his eye caught his attention and Nikolai turned to the direction he had seen it from, surprising him when he finally saw where it was.

It was on the ring finger of his left hand.

Nikolai narrowed his eyes on the band. It was just a simple gold one with a black cursive L engraved on it, the dark font of the letter contrasting with its light background and making it stand out. The blond breathed out another sigh of relief, even if he was confused on why he had it worn around his finger.

At least the ring was still intact.

He carefully stood up from the floor and walked towards the kitchen to try and find some painkillers, all the while Zoya was still snoring in the living room. Several minutes of rummaging through the cupboards, Nikolai was startled to a stop by a loud voice from somewhere behind him.

“Lantsov, would you keep it down? It’s like you’re trying to go to war with— _what in the fuck’s name is this_?”

Nikolai raised a brow at the sudden change of Zoya’s vocabulary and started to walk back to the living room. He spotted the woman at the side of the room, looking at the expanse of the wall that was covered with a carelessly hanged tarp.

Zoya turned to him, eyes focused on the papers she was holding, her brows narrowed tightly.

He tried to ignore the beautiful mess of her bed hair or the way one of her shirtsleeves almost fell off her shoulder and revealed the skin around her collarbone, but failed of course, and Nikolai was all too aware of himself gawking at the woman in front of him.

Zoya tore her gaze away from the paper and looked at him, causing Nikolai to snap out of his daze and focus on the tarp behind her. From where he was standing, he could make out huge letters written (in spray-paint?) on its surface.

Nikolai squinted and read the writings.

He was mortified with what he read.

“Married?” Zoya exclaimed, her voice still hoarse from all the drinking last night, and she hitched a thumb over her shoulder. An expression that was in between confusion and anger was evident on her face. “ _What the fuck_?”

The writings glared back at Nikolai, and he winced at the sight of it.

_Congratulations, newlyweds!_ it said in a sloppy handwriting, and Nikolai had to blink repeatedly to make sure his eyes weren’t playing games on him.

Another memory flashed in his mind, and he turned to Zoya with a mortified look. They were absolutely _screwed._ “You _dared_ David to wed us.”

Zoya looked back at him with wide eyes. Perhaps he should savor the moment of catching her off guard, but their current situation deemed it void. “ _What?_ ”

Some of the events from the previous night came to Nikolai with a wave of headache. He brought a hand up to his head. “You still wouldn’t believe that he finished his judge training this year and you—” he gestured vaguely in the air with his other hand— “made him do it.”

There was a complete silence in the room, with Zoya narrowing her eyes at him as if she were trying to remember if she really had done the said deed. Nikolai took the moment to glance at her hand and was able to catch a glimpse of the gold band around her ring finger.

She held up the papers she had been holding. “Is this even legal?”

Nikolai squinted as he made his way closer to the raven-haired woman, trying to make sense of the wordings on the paper. He gave a wince. _Marriage certificate_. “Maybe we should ask our friendly neighbor judge?” he offered. “As far as I remember my college days, engineering did not cover anything related to _this_.”

There was another silence, and Zoya’s deadpanned expression only made his wince turn into a nervous smile. “This is madness,” she said later, breathing out an annoyed huff.

Nikolai nodded in agreement. “Completely.” He sighed. This meant another complication, and he knew this could take a while for it to be fixed, so he decided to make the most out of it instead. “Though I wouldn’t mind calling you Mrs. Lantsov.”

He then felt the papers get shoved on his face and he stumbled back a few steps with a light chuckle. It started to fall from him and Nikolai barely caught the material with his hand. Zoya was already by the wall, trying to tear the tarp off from the expanse in a rush. The blond couldn’t blame her—the writings were really a sight for sore eyes.

“I wouldn’t change my last name for you in any way.”

“Ah, that’s fine. So, you don’t mind being married to me?” He was rewarded with a glare, but Nikolai had already been used to it for years. By now, it was actually safe to say that he was _fond_ of it. “Well, _you_ were the one who dared David to wed us, which brings me to the idea that you’ve thought of being married to me. Did you?”

Zoya quickly tore her eyes away from him and turned back to her work on the wall. “Whatever,” she muttered.

A thought came to Nikolai as he stared at the certificate in his hands. “Wait, if we got married last night, did that mean you actually _kissed_ me?”

He saw Zoya’s fingers falter from removing the last corner of the tarp, and Nikolai almost let out a loud laugh. _Maybe she remembered something about last night._ “Shut your mouth, Lantsov, or I will smother you with this,” she said, voice laced with threat.

Nikolai put a hand up to his chest and feigned a hurtful expression. “You’d hurt your _husband_?”

“If he’s _that_ annoying, I probably would.”

“Harsh.”

“ _Honest._ ”

Zoya finally finished removing the tarp from the wall and began to fold it in brash movements, to which Nikolai watched fondly, a small smile gracing his lips. He’d never say it aloud, but Nikolai knew to himself he didn’t mind the thought of being married to her.

Now he was left wondering if she felt the same.

The blond snapped out of his thoughts and clasped his hands together a little too enthusiastically. “So, who kissed who first?” he asked with a grin.

This time, Nikolai wasn’t able to stay upright as Zoya threw the _entire_ tarp over to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! uwu


End file.
